fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fable IV Ideas
Does anyone have any information on whether or not there will be a Fable 4? If so, Here are the features I believe we might see: 1. In Fable 3, you're a monarch, so in Fable 4, why not become a god? 2. Spells: Well, being a god, we could achieve ultimate control of Will. This means that we could literally shape the world, meaning we can press a button to destroy an object, create a forest, create a creature, shape mountains, et cetera, et cetera. 3. Plot: In the 1st part of the game, you're a powerful king of Albion. you go on a quest to save the gods from impending doom, and as a reward, you are made a god. Then, it's your life as a god, possibly defeating an enemy god. 4. Alignment: Your alignment shapes the world around you. If you're evil, the world falls into darkness and chaos, and if you're good, an age of light and justice comes. So, if you have any comments or thoughts, feel free to share them. Fishguru 22:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC)fishguru Sounds cool, but I think that would be overkill lol. Definite overkill. I'd like to see them go back to the folklore theme of the original. Maybe a prequel, possibly as William Black. ~Biggedy~ 7/20/10 A prequel would be good. It could follow the life of the Hero of Oakvale's child or something. In my opinion, Fable II skipped too far ahead and we need to know more about the time gap. We could be the last remaining hero after failiure to save the heroes guild or something. ☆The Solar ☆ 21:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : I would much rather they scrap Fable IV and instead make an expansion to Fable III- I don't like the idea of a prequel that much, as the Fable series is very much choice-driven, not to mention each successive Hero has been more powerful and more influential then their predecessor, thus a prequel would seem to be taking a step back. I also feel a sequel would be lacking, as the only place to go from Fable III would be conquering the entire world, which could be better served by an expansion; granted, if they do go with the "god" idea, that would merit another game, but one has to be careful with balancing power with challenge (albeit, the OP's suggestion of "assisting the gods" as the means by which apotheosis is achieved doesn't really work, as there really aren't any real gods left in Albion by the time of the Fable games). : Another idea for a happy medium between "God" and "King" is (if there is a Fable IV) perhaps something like a three-act game, the first involving something like quelling a civil war, the second involving taking over the world, and the third being (as an example) a conflict between Albion and the Void? Perhaps you could even invade the void yourself- that would hold alot of promise. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: As an addendum, I REALLY hope PM will give us an explanation as to why the protagonists die but Theresa and Scythe continue living in III or IV, given that the protagonists held considerably greater power then the aforementioned. My working theory is actually the every Hero from each of the games are the same "person", that is, the same animus, simply reincarnated; this would explain the extreme physical similarities (aesthetic and otherwise), among other things. It would even explain why the Heroes "die" and why their successors become more powerful: just like Jack of Blade's reincarnated form was more powerful then his previous one, the Heroes die and are reborn so as to gain greater strength, which they will need with the coming challenges. Granted, the actual framework behind this theory is more complicated then what I have posted here, but it represents the gist of what I find the most satisfactory explanation for the previously mentioned issues. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : I totally agree that Fable 2 jumped ahead too far. There's so much that could be done with a 500 year gap. Yeah Haegemonia, I see where you're coming from, but I've read that the canon assumes that the Hero of Oakvale followed the good path, and isn't so broad as to include every in-game possibility. I think that with a prequel, there could still be a good deal of wiggle room for choice. After taking another look at Tales of Albion, it almost seems like they're setting up a game to be based on Nostro, simply based off of the general plotline, mysterious mentor, etc. : P.S. I was a little apprehensive about joining the community, due to the tendancy of anonymous internet postings to get pretty nasty, but I'm glad find that folks seem to be pretty civil and open minded thus far. I'm looking forward to posting more. ~Biggedy~ 01:49 7/21/10 (UTC) : : I have heard from one website that Moloneux has confirmed a Fable 4 and 5 for the future, however this source could be wrong, due to the fact it was stated a few months in from Fable 3 development. Lionhead will have to confirm it themselves and to my knowledge they have not yet done so. King Ratcliffe : : I think that "Become God" idea was a bit eccentric, it essentially becomes fable version of sim-city, I think rebuilding the hero's guild and becoming guild master would be cool, I don't know how you would go from royal family to being a guildmaster but It's something I would want to do, maybe you abdicated the throne to bring back the hero's, it would work if you were good, evil or neutral as well, if your good you make it so there are mainly good and noble quests and you do them for free (government-funding to pay bills), if you neutral you do what weaver did and give equal amount of good/evil quests, and if yor evil give mainly evil quests, keep most of the reward money for yourself and brutally murder anyone who doesn't like it (but end-up facing revolts against the guild like what happened after Fable I) Agow95 18:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) i believe he mentioned a fable 4 in an interview, as for the god idea, id love to be able to smite every one barr65 I think they should just reboot the series and pass it on to someone else. Its too reptitve with Fable 2 and 3, the short stories with weak endings, and the gameplay from all of the fable's, its time for them to pass it on because they seem to have the series at a stand still. I think it would be better if your character ruled the world, then you could fly into space and take over it Deathclawpoop 21:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Frankly the medieval fantasy style from the first game felt way too generic for me, to me they should go a little bit further into the future from Fable 3 (say 50-100 years) where the borders of Albion have reached to many different lands, but then they reach a large kingdom they have never met on a new continent, which brings a possible world war on the planet. The hero of the game would not be a king or queen, but as a soldier that rises up and leads his/her men to victory. This could lead to some very difficult moral choices also, wondering how far you would go to victory and such. But it doesnt mean that the full fantasy has to dissapear, you could still keep the will and strength, but have it adapt to the current time, and who knows what new creatures could be thought up in the new areas. - Jeryen : Guys, Guys, you're all missing a major point! Scythe's Hammer explicitly states that he will come to get it back; Scythe will come back, and since he is almost certainly Will, he will lead you to combat the Void! : -Steve : : Wait,wait,wait, i was thinking how about there these cultists that call themselves : (((THE MINIONS OF THE DARKNESS ))) there are 3 princesses and you.Of course you can choose to be : a prince or princess the older sister is lazy and the !!!Queen!!! the cultists put a scroll that revives : the darkness in the queens announcements that she will say to the people of albion she didn,t care what she read and accidentally revives the crawler and the crawler takes over albion while you and your sisters and mother or father i don,t : what you guys will choose when you make the game but the old hero your mom or dad who will teach you how to fight : but first who will help you escape is this teen with special powers to travel through time and space : he will take you to another world where you will make alliances with diffirent empires ps,,not all empires : human cordona is for vampires,rasadra is for nagas,befolem and seri are for humans ,tergaya is for immortal creatures that will give the power and the world will change the way like that fishguru said : you will choose at first when you remeet the cultists will you battle the darkness and save albion or : join the cultists in the begining of the game and destroy your sisters to appease and marry the crawler ps,, the crawler will take a handsome or beautiful human shape if your a prince he will become a female with horns of red and black queen dress made from the souls of the victims of the darkness and the skirt is made from the shadow and blood,,,ps,,children become teens and teens become : whores,soldiers,thugs,warriors,or any thing or they may battle with you. Please don,t forget to make it on xbox 360 : -Excedra : : :I myself find everything to be pointing towards any future installations to focus on some rebuilding, or even pre-rebuilt, Heroes' Guild. But then, reading these comments, it made me think of another possible story, in which you are the descendant of a bastard son of a descendant of Fable III's Hero. In addition, that would give them a way to explain how Theresa is linked to the Hero as Lionhead seems so fond of it in the games. Honestly, I'm just wondering though, if there is a Fable IV, which people will still be around? Probably at least Theresa, but that's just a guess. Part of me expects Scythe to appear within the game. I am Darth, therefore I'm Darth 21:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::They need to fix the glowing trail before anything, when it ceases to function, points in the wrong direction, or extends through solid objects or out over chasms without showing you the way around or over is downright annoying. Mictlantecuhtli 21:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) supreme ruler of the world anyone? User:Barr65